powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt5 Episode 3: "Free To Be You and Me"
Chpt5 Episode 3: "Free To Be You and Me" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' Kurt, now back on his Earth, is lying down in bed, trying to sleep. He opens his eyes, sighs, and rolls over. He sits up and sees Ruby beside him. Ruby: Hey, baby. Kurt surprised Ruby: I missed you. Kurt: Ruby. I know I'm dreaming. Ruby: Or you're not. What's the difference? I'm here. Kurt: Ohh I miss you so much. Ruby: I know. Ruby reaches out to take Kurt's hand. Ruby: I miss you too. What are you doing, Kurt? Kurt: What do you mean? Ruby: Running away. Haven't we been down this road before? Kurt: No. It's different now. Ruby: Really? Kurt: I just want my life to go back to normal, I don't want to be some kind of freak. Ruby: Which is all a big ball of semantics. You know that. Kurt: No. Ruby: You knew there was something dark inside of you. Deep down, maybe, but you knew. And that's what got me killed. Kurt: No. Ruby: I was dead from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. Kurt: No. Ruby: Don't you get it? You can't run from yourself. Why are you running now? Kurt: Why are you here, Ruby? Ruby: Would you believe I'm actually trying to protect you? Kurt: From what? Ruby: You. Sooner or later the past is going to catch up to you like it always does. You know what happens then? Kurt looks down. Ruby: People die. Baby, the people closest to you die. Kurt: Don't worry because I won't make that mistake again. Ruby: Same song, different verse. Things are never gonna change with you. Ever. Kurt looks down, then back up. Ruby is gone. One week later, Hunter and Kurt are living their separate lives. The scene flashing back and forth between Hunter hunting, killing vampires, excorsising demon and organizing his arsenal. While Kurt is trying to make a normal life for himself - doing normal chores around his house, cooking and watching some Power Rangers on his TV, missing out his former Ranger life in the other Earth. Then suddenly here's the news of a young man named Nick, who's missing. Mentioning how could his best friend be missing. Meanwhile, Hunter dampens a washcloth in the motel room sink and starts to clean his jacket. Castiel appears behind him. Hunter sees him in the mirror and startles. Hunter: Jeez! Hunter thumps the sink. Hunter: Don't do that. Castiel: Hello, Hunter. Hunter turns around; Castiel is inches from him. Hunter: Cas, we've talked about this. Personal space? Castiel: My apologies. Castiel steps back. Hunter grabs his jacket and walks toward the bed. Hunter: How'd you find me? Hunter rubs his ribs to illustrate the point. I thought I was flying below the angel radar. Castiel: You are. Bobby told me where you were. Hunter: Oh, right. Castiel looks around the motel room, which has no signs of Kurt's presence. Castiel: Where's Kurt? Hunter: Me and Kurt are taking separate vacations for a while. So, you find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn morpher back, please? Castiel: No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help. Hunter: With what? God hunting? Not interested. Castiel: It's not God. It's someone else. Hunter: Who? Castiel: The Archangel. The one who killed me. Hunter: 'Scuse me? I thought Zachariah was the one who smoked you. Castiel: He and an Archangel had help to kill me after I banished Zachariah with the angel-banishing symbol. The Archangel we're looking for is Raphael. Hunter: You were wasted by a "teenage mutant ninja angel?" Castiel: I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity. Hunter: For what? Revenge? Castiel: Information. Hunter: So, what, you think you can find this dude and he's just gonna spill God's address? Castiel: Yes, because we are gonna trap him and interrogate him. Hunter pauses and turns back. Hunter: You're serious about this. Castiel turns around to face Hunter. Hunter continues: So, what, I'm Thelma and you're Louise and we're just going to hold hands and sail off this cliff together? Give me one good reason why I should do this. Castiel: Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you. Hunter: Oh, so I'm your bullet shield. Castiel: I need your help because you are the only one who'll help me. Please. Hunter considers. Hunter: All right, fine. Where is he? Castiel: Maine. Let's go. Castiel reaches to touch Hunter's forehead with two fingers. Hunter leans away. Hunter: Whoa! Castiel removes his hand. Castiel: What? Hunter: Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving. While on the road, Hunter turns on the radio and hears about calamity resulting from the weather. From forest fires, to hail, and massive thunderstorms across the country. With one of the reporters over the radio asking; "Damn. Is it me or does it seem like it's the end of the world?" Hunter then calls Bobby to alert him about what's going on around the world and Bobby informs Hunter, while checking on the book of revelations, that this could be their possible lead on one of the Archangels. The following morning, they arrive to their destination on their lead of the Archangel. Hunter: And we're here why? Castiel: A deputy sheriff witnessed one of the Archangels on sight. Hunter: And he still has eyes? All right, what's the plan? Castiel: We'll...tell the officer that he witnessed an angel of the Lord, and the officer will tell us where the angel is. Hunter: Seriously? You're going to walk in there and tell him the truth? Castiel: Why not? Hunter: Because we're humans. Hunter pulls out another fake ID and stashes it inside Castiel's coat, then adjusts his coat and tie. Hunter: And when humans want something really, really bad, we lie. Castiel: Why? Hunter: Because that's how you become President. They head inside the sheriff's station and confronts one of the deputies. Hunter: Deputy Framingham? Hunter holds up his FBI badge. Hunter: Hi. Special agent: Jones, FBI. And this is my partner, special agent: Owens. Castiel does nothing as he stares blankly on the deputy. Hunter: Also FBI. Castiel still does nothing. As Hunter stares at him. Castiel then catches on and pulls out his FBI ID, which he displays upside-down. Hunter sees his mistake and turns it over for him. Hunter: He's, uh, he's new. Mind if we ask you a few questions? Castiel looks at his badge, curious. The officer goes on to explain he who saw a man getting strucked by a huge beam of white light coming from the sky and how he shoved the man kneeling in the middle of the street from getting struck by it. And now that man is in the hospital recovering. They head outside where Castiel points that Raphael is attempting to find his vessel to possess to walk the Earth. So they head over to the whereabouts of Raphael's vessel: at the hospital where they find the man named Donnie, but who is now in a wheelchair and apparently brain-fried after being chosen to be the host for the Archangel. Hunter asked if that is going to happen to him if he allows Michael to possess him, Castiel replies: "no, not at all. Michael is much more powerful. It'll be far worse for you." Hunter then looks away. Later that day, in an abandoned cabin, Hunter walks through inside, paging through his father's journal. He sets it down on the table and turns. Castiel appears there, holding a ceramic jar. Hunter: Where've you been? Castiel: Jerusalem. Hunter: Oh, how was it? Castiel: Arid. Castiel sets the jar on the table. Hunter: What's that? Castiel: It's oil. Very special. Very rare. Castiel sits down. Hunter: Okay, so we trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette? Castiel: No. Hunter: So this ritual of yours, when does it got to go down? Castiel: Sunrise. Hunter: Tell me something. You keep saying we're gonna trap this guy. Isn't that kinda like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net? Castiel: No, it's harder. Hunter: Do we have any chance of surviving this? Castiel: You do. Hunter: So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow. Castiel: Yes. Hunter: Well. Last night on earth. What are your plans? Castiel: I just thought I'd sit here quietly. Hunter: Come on, anything? Booze, women? Castiel looks at Hunter and away, uncomfortable. Hunter: You have been with women before. Right? Or an angel, at least? Castiel rubs the back of his neck. Hunter: You mean to tell me you've never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding? Castiel: Look, I've never had occasion, okay? Hunter: All right. Hunter grabs his jacket. Hunter: Let me tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let's go. Hunter leaves. Castiel stares after him, then follows. They head to a brothel bar. Inside, Hunter is drinking. While Castiel looks terrified. Hunter: Hey, relax. Castiel: This is a den of iniquity. I should not be here. Hunter: Dude, you full-on rebelled against Heaven. Iniquity is one of the perks. A hooker approaches. Hunter notices. Hunter: Showtime. Hooker: Hi. What's your name? Castiel tries not to look at her. Hunter: Cas. Castiel startles. Hunter: His name is Cas. What's your name? Hooker: Candice. Hunter: Candice? Castiel then gulps his entire beer. Hunter continues: Wow. Is that kismet or what, buddy? Well, he likes you, you like him, so dayenu. Candice tugs Castiel up. Candice: Come on, baby. Hunter catches Castiel on the way past. Hunter: Hey, listen. Take this. Hunter holds out a handful of cash. Hunter: If she asks for a credit card, no. Now just stick to the basics, okay? Do not order off the menu. Go get her, tiger. Castiel stays still, terrified. Hunter: Don't make me get in there with you. Castiel takes the money and turns to follow Candice. Another hooker walks past; Hunter follows her. Moments later she and Hunter clink glasses at the bar. Hunter: Well, cheers to you. A scream offscreen. Hunter rushes to see what's going on. In the back corridors of the bar. Candice: Get out of my face! Leave me alone! Bastard! Screw you, jerk! She throws something at Castiel, who is a little disheveled. Candice: I'll kill you! She storms past Hunter and confronts him. Candice: Screw you too! Gosh! Ugh! Jerk! Hunter approaches Castiel. Hunter: The hell did you do? Castiel: I don't know. I just looked her in the eyes and told her it wasn't her fault that her father Dave ran off. It was because he hated his job at the construction site. Hunter: Oh, no, man. Castiel: What? Hunter: This whole industry runs on absent fathers. It's, it's the natural order. Two security guards enter the corridor. Hunter: We should go. Come on. He and Castiel head for the door at the opposite end of the corridor. Hunter is laughing as he closes the door behind himself and Castiel. Castiel: What's so funny? Hunter: Oh, nothing. Whoo! It's been a long time since I've laughed that hard. It's been more than a long time. Years. Hunter's face falls as he realizes. The next afternoon, Castiel and Hunter are back at the hospital, in Donny’s room. Castiel, pouring a circle around him, explains that "when the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the flames, or he dies". He also explains that the connection between angel and vessel is kind of like a phone line, if one knows the right number, and can be used to summon the Archangel to them. They set the fire inside his hospital room where one of the nurses alerts them. They are kicked out of the hospital, where Hunter pointing out that they should've moved the patient out first before setting the fire. Castiel and Hunter are driving back up to their abandoned cabin. Hunter: Well that's a day I'll never get back. Cas and Hunter enter the house. Castiel: Hunter, wait. Bright light flashes. As Donnie is already inside the cabin, flaring with lightning in the shape of wings souring out of him; now he is Raphael. Raphael: Castiel. Castiel: Raphael. Cas and Hunter walk closer. Hunter: And I thought you were supposed to be impressive. All you do is black out the room. Raphael: And the Eastern Seaboard. A rainstorm and lightning flashes outside. Raphael: It is a testament to my unending mercy that I do not smite you here and now. Hunter: Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid God will bring Cas back to life again and smite you and your candy-ass skirt. By the way, hi, I'm Hunter. Raphael: I know who you are. And now, thanks to him, I know where you are. Castiel: You won't kill him. You wouldn't dare. Raphael: But I will take him to Michael. Hunter: Well then. Sounds terrifying. It does. But, uh, hate to tell you, I'm not going anywhere with you. Hunter grabs a beer. Raphael: Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer? Hunter: Yeah, that was, that was hilarious. Raphael: Well, he doesn't have anything close to my imagination. Raphael shows off electricity going through his palm. Hunter: Yeah? I bet you didn't imagine one thing. Raphael: And what is that? Hunter: We knew you were coming, you stupid son of a bitch. Hunter lights his lighter and drops it. Holy oil ignites in a circle around Raphael. Raphael looks in anger toward Hunter: Hunter: Don't look at me, it was his idea. Castiel and Hunter share looks back at one another. Castiel: Where is he? Raphael: God? Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel. Dead. Castiel in disbelief. RAPHAEL But there's no other explanation. He's gone for good. Castiel: You're lying! Raphael: Am I? Do you remember the twentieth century? All the wars the humans brought upon one another. Think the twenty-first is going any better? Do you think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive? Hunter: Oh yeah? Well then who invented the Chinese basket trick? Raphael: Careful. That's my father you're talking about, boy. Hunter: Yeah, who would be so proud to know his sons started the frigging Apocalypse. Raphael: Who ran off and disappeared. Who left no instructions and a world to run. Hunter: Daddy ran away and disappeared. He didn't happen to work for the post office, did He? Raphael: Think this is funny to you? You're living in a Godless universe. Hunter: And? What, you and the other kids just decided to throw an Apocalypse while he was gone? Raphael: We're tired. We just want it to be over. We just want...paradise. Hunter: So what? God dies and makes you the boss and you decide you can do whatever you want? Raphael: Yes. And whatever we want, WE GET! The windows burst in as the storm gets worse. Castiel speaks louder as the storm is worsening. Castiel: If God is dead, why have I returned? Who brought me back? And who gave the order to raise Kurt out of Hell? Raphael: Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer was behind all this? Castiel: No. Raphael: Think about it. He needed someone to break all his seals and it had to start with Kurt being in Hell. And he's gonna need all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up. Castiel still in disbelief. Castiel: Let's go, Hunter. Raphael: Castiel, I'm warning you. Do not leave me here. I will find you. Castiel: Maybe one day. But today, you're my bitch. Castiel leaves. Hunter follows, pausing. Hunter with a smirk: What he said! Later on they are driving on the road, Castiel sitting shotgun in the Impala. Hunter: You okay? Castiel is silent. Hunter: Look, I'll be the first to tell you that this little crusade of yours is nuts, but I do know a little something about missing fathers. Castiel: What do you mean? Hunter: I mean there were times when Kurt and I was looking for my dad when all logic said that he was dead, but I knew in my heart he was still alive. Who cares what some ninja turtle says, Cas, what do you believe? Castiel: I believe he's out there. Hunter: Good. Then go find him. Castiel: What about you? Hunter: What about me? I don't know. Honestly, I'm good. I can't believe I'm saying that, but I am, I'm really good. Castiel: Even without Kurt? Hunter thinks about for a second and says: Especially without Kurt. I mean, I spent so much time worrying about him. I mean, I've had more fun with you in the past twenty-four hours than I've had with Kurt ever since I met him, and you're not that much fun. It's funny, you know, I've been so chained to my family, but now that I'm alone, hell, I'm happy. Hunter looks over; the shotgun seat is empty. His smile falters. Back in Kurt's Earth, again he's trying to sleep and becomes unrested. Ruby: Kurt...Kurt. Kurt wakes up and looks around. Ruby is next to him again. He kisses her on the neck; she rolls over to face him. Hunter: So. This is your life now? Think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand? Ruby runs her thumb over Kurt's chin. Kurt: I love you, Ruby. Kurt sits up in bed, turning away from Ruby, who sits up too. Kurt: God knows how much I miss you, too. But you're wrong. People can change. There is reason for hope. Ruby: No, Kurt. There isn't. Ruby puts a hand on Kurt's shoulder and transforms into Nick, Lucifer's current vessel, revealing Ruby in Kurt's dream to have been Lucifer all along. Kurt: How can you be so sure? Lucifer: Because you freed me. Kurt turns and sees Lucifer. Shockingly terrified, he quickly stands up and backs away. Kurt: Nick? Lucifer: Oh, yes, your best friend Nick here is just an improvisation. Plan B. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting. Kurt terrified what he's seeing and hearing. Lucifer. That's right. You know who I am. Kurt: Lucifer. Lucifer: You are a hard one to find, Kurt. Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are? Kurt: What do you want with me? Lucifer: Thanks to you, I walk the Earth. Well, at the moment, in between two Earths. You see, it took alot of my power to find a suitable body to possess across the Omniverse, thought I'd pay a visit to your Earth, turns out, Nick here was good enough. But now I'm on my way back to the other world, currently stuck in between a parallel plane between your Earth and the other. But when I make my return, I will reward you. I want to give you everything. Kurt: I don't want anything from you. Lucifer: I'm so sorry, Kurt, I, I really am. Kurt: What are you talking about? Lucifer stands and moves closer to Kurt. Lucifer: Why do you think you were in that chapel? You're the one, Kurt. You're my vessel. My TRUE vessel. Kurt begins to tear. Kurt: No. Lucifer: Yes. Kurt: No, that'll never happen! Lucifer: I'm sorry, but it will. I will find you. And when I do, you will let me in. I'm sure of it. Kurt: You need my consent. Lucifer crosses his arms over his chest. Lucifer: Of course. I'm an angel. Kurt: I will kill myself before letting you in. Lucifer: I'll just bring you back. Lucifer sighs. Lucifer: Kurt. My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way...but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me. Kurt: You're wrong. Lucifer: I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself. Kurt: Why me? Kurt: Because it had to be you, Kurt. It always had to be you. Kurt looks down then up. Lucifer disappears. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse